The background of the invention relates to statutory regulations requiring pressure isolation, among other things, across reservoir zones in a subterranean well, for example a petroleum-bearing well, during abandonment of the well. In this context, casings through such permeable zones are required to be pressure-isolated at both the outside and the inside of the particular casing in the well. In Norway, such requirements are currently described in statutory regulations termed NORSOK D-010.